


Naruto to Sasuke

by cl062603



Series: Yang [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Minor Characters Mentioned - Freeform, ending 38, pino and amelie, pino to amelie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl062603/pseuds/cl062603
Summary: Searching for him.





	Naruto to Sasuke

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Ending 38; Pino to Amelie. One of my favorite endings, since I started bawling near the end haha

_While waiting for daybreak to come, we search and lose sight_

_Of the genuine feelings of love that spill out along the way._

_Watching from an empty window, we force ourselves to drink down and promptly spit out_

_The cheap words of love overflowing in this world._

 

Naruto was always alone. Now, everyone surrounded him. Love was the feeling, and memories of others were forever be with him. Loneliness; his old enemy- it wasn't a constantly hovering around him anymore. Yet he knew. He was still searching for him, always, in this dark night. As lanterns descended from the sky, everyone encouraged him, and he laughed. Mom, Dad, Jiraiya, and even Obito. They all smiled at him. 

It wasn't about loneliness in himself anymore.

It was about him.  _Sasuke_.

 

_I got the feeling that we're somehow similar._

_In the far-off sky, there are two nameless stars_

_Just like the two of us_

 

He searched desperately, ] his feelings connected.. 

He knows.

As the lanterns disappear, light breaks the night. Intertwined. Yin and Yang, meeting of the stars, and They see each other in the solar eclipse. Their eyes meet, and Naruto laughs. He smiles back.

_We finally meet again._

Their hands reach for each other, fingers intertwined.

_I'll name that star on the right after myself_

_Please call it by its new name_

_'Cause your name would be perfect for that star on the left_

_Then we'd always be standing side by side_


End file.
